


Krissy

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Emotional, F/M, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy goes on a hunt and is met by someone from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krissy

She stared out into the abyss. Of course, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was staring back at her. That quote was seemingly unavoidable. Clichéd. Yet apparently unavoidable. She just made yet another kill. What it was would be a mystery to most. But not her. She knew. She had seen things most people could never imagine. And so she stood, in the here and now, blade in her hands at the top of a hill, looking down into the black waters below. What had she killed? Vampire. Probably turned when it was about her age. She couldn’t tell what gender it had been, hell; the vamp could have been non-binary, they were pretty androgynous. But none of that mattered, it was dead now, sinking to the bottom of the river where she had followed it. She weighed it down with rocks before cleaning up her mess; she was young, but not stupid. She stood and turned around. And there he was, “Nice job Krissy, very clean, but you forgot one thing,” the man bent down and picked up a small chain that had fallen to the ground, “it’s a very unique necklace, somebody much worse could have tracked you down using this.” He tossed her the necklace and she caught it on instinct, her arm jerking out to catch it just before it hit the ground.

“How kind of you to show up, but I thought that this time you decided to stay dead. What changed?”

“I’m not quite sure myself, a couple of-,” the man looked at the ground, searching for the correct words for a moment, and then looked up, “-contacts may know what happened, but I don’t necessarily trust them. But enough about me, how have you been? How’s Aiden?” The man smirked and looked directly into Krissy’s eyes, but when he saw the pang of hurt that had passed over them he stopped.

“So what, you’re the little monster that can feel? You know, I should kill you, I won’t, but I should.” Krissy looked at the necklace in her hand. It was her dad’s, and she had worn it ever since Sam gave it back to her after helping cure that girl when Victor tried to turn her. Looking back on the moment felt like looking back at a different lifetime, especially when she looked up at the man who stood before her now.

“Besides, we all know I can’t kill you Dean, no one can…” she looked up at her former hero sadly and saw his eyes flash black at the sound of his name. “Why do you keep following me on hunts Dean? I’m 26 now, and I’m far from that little teenage girl you had to help so many years ago. Besides, don’t you have an underworld to run or something?” She turned her back on him and began to pack up her duffle bag. When she turned back around Dean was still there, leaning against a tree watching her every move.

“You know, this probably looks really creepy to anyone who’s passing by, I mean, its not like you’ve aged at all physically, so you just kind of look like a stalker…” Krissy then took a deep breath and a sharp turn; content to just keep pretending Dean was dead. Besides, the Dean who was her hero, the loving, silly, cheesy, goofball that was a brilliant hunter and inspiring mentor despite all his faults, well, he was dead. This thing that she had turned her back on was a demon. Whether it was wearing Dean’s skin or not didn’t matter. Dean was a demon now and that was that. He had to stop following her on hunts; it was getting annoying. “Oh, and by the way, Aiden died,” she turned to see Dean’s reaction. Despite becoming a demon he still held onto some human emotions.

“What?” Dean leapt off the tree and ran towards Krissy, he tried to grab her arm and hug her, but she just shrugged him off. “I-I’m so sorry Krissy, I never would have brought him up if I had known that.”

“I know Dean, I know…” Krissy turned and started walking toward her car again. When Sam knew that Dean was gone for good he gave Krissy the Impala. Sam gave up hunting, although he never gave up researching a cure for Dean, and started a family. He met a really nice girl and they’ve had a whole pack of kids, a pair of twin boys: Dean and Bobby, a couple girls: Jodi and Mary, ironically the smartest one of th group: Kevin, and finally the runt of their litter: Garth. Sam got a big silver mini van when the third kid was on the way and he gave Krissy the Impala for her 20th birthday. Of course, Sam doesn’t know that Dean visits her on hunts, Dean made her promise that she wouldn’t tell Sam, and said that if she did he would make sure to personally send her friends’ souls to Hell.

Krissy knew he was all talk, but she still didn’t want to tell Sam. It would kill him, and he was so happy now; with the big family he always wanted, a law degree that he finally completed, and a nice stable 9 to 5. Dean was thoroughly convinced that his baby brother was now the most boring man on the planet, but Krissy knew that Dean was happy for Sam, happier than he ever was when he was alive.

Krissy got to the car and opened the trunk, “So…what happened to him? Was it a hunt gone bad or…?” She sighed and turned to look at Dean, “You know, for a demon, you have way too many feelings, although you are nosy as all hell, which fits perfectly.” She finished packing her stuff in the car and got into the driver’s seat, “You coming smoky or am I going to have to wait for you to poof up at my apartment?” Dean got into the passenger’s side and buckled his seat belt. “Why do you even do that?”

“Do what?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips; his confused face was always so goofy looking. Krissy sighed and replied to the airheaded question, “Buckle your seatbelt. You’re dead, you don’t have to buckle your seatbelt.”

“Okay first off, I’m not sure what I am, and second off, I don’t wanna damage the merchandise, I mean, look at how well I haven’t aged over the years Krissy! You don’t mess with perfection.” Half a sigh escaped Krissy’s lips before she realized how cynical she probably seemed, so she repressed the rest of the sigh and went with an eye roll instead. It probably gave the same effect, but at least it wasn’t another sigh… “All right Dean, well that’s nice. So you wanna know what happened to Aiden? How come one of your lackeys hasn’t told you already?”

“I’m not like Crowley was Krissy, I still hate demons, and I don’t trust them as far as I can throw them…and I was always too afraid to check and see who died because I was afraid-” Dean looked at his lap abruptly and rubbed his palms on his jeans, a silly habit now that he didn’t perspire. “Afraid of what Dean?” Krissy was confused, what could the new King of Hell be afraid of? Dean sighed and looked up at Krissy with what could almost have been tears in his eyes, if demons cried of course. “I was afraid that I-I was afraid I would hear-that I would find,” Dean took a deep breath and started over, something was off about him, she guessed the Mark of Cain allowed for some very emotional demons, or maybe Dean’s heart was just too big to be contained by some stupid demon stereotype, “I was afraid I would find out that Sam or Cas had died. I just…I couldn’t even handle the thought of one of them dying. This stupid Mark of Cain may have turned me into a demon, but it didn’t take away my damn emotions!” Dean pounded the dash of the car and turned towards Krissy, “I just-I wish I couldn’t feel a damn thing!” Tears began to stream down Dean’s face.

“Hey, Dean, hey, it’s okay, come here, it’s okay,” Krissy wrapped Dean in a hug and patted the back of his head, “everything’s gonna be okay, huh? We’ll figure something out. And Sam’s happy, remember? And Cas, well, he’s human now and he’s happy too. I know that you’re upset about him losing all his memories, but it’s okay, he’s happy here. Sam and Cas made a life, and it’s time you do too.”

“What do you mean?” Dean lifted his head from Krissy’s shoulder, ashamed that he had just cried like a baby on the shoulder of someone so much younger than him. “I think that you should start running Hell. It’ll be like running a business. Then, when Sam and Cas do die you’ll have something to do, instead of wallowing and destroying things, which is exactly what I see coming.” Dean jerked back and sat straight up in his seat, “What? Are you out of your mind? I am not going to start running Hell, it’s a terrible place, full of terrible things, and I’m not a monster, not like that anyway.”

“Fine Dean, it’s your choice, all I’m saying is that you could make it so much better. You could stop reckless demons from going topside and destroying stuff, and you could stop people from making contracts and selling their souls. And, I hate to mention it, but, how do you know the angels are going to let Cas back into Heaven when he dies? Do you really want him in the chaos that Hell is right now all alone? Besides, Bela is down there, she can help you!”

“How do you even know about Bela? And hell no, I am not working with her!” Krissy tilted her head down and looked up incredulously at Dean, “You think I’ve never read those silly Supernatural books? I mean I had to; I was in them! And if you want to keep acting like a five-year-old, fine, but I think that you and Bela need to make up. It’s been hundreds of years in Hell time, build a bridge, and get over it!” Krissy shook her head and started the car. Sometimes she couldn’t believe how big of a baby Dean could be.

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ll think about it. So, are you going to tell me what happened to Aiden, or do I have to hear from a secondary source?” Dean looked over at Krissy to gauge her reaction, but she kept a tight poker face. Krissy pulled the car away from the hill and began to drive towards her apartment. This hunt had been about four hours away, and since it was 2:00 AM now she should still be able to make it to work in the morning. Krissy always refused to do things the ‘hunter way’ and instead of seedy motels and credit card scams she rented a nice small apartment in an okay part of downtown Chicago and was a bartender and manager at a bar not too far away. It was always a struggle, but bartending was one of her passions, and she refused to give it up just to go and fight monsters.

“Aiden and I had actually given up on hunting after you left when Victor killed himself. We all kept our promise to you and Sam, we only hunted what came close to us and was an immediate danger. Well, time went on, we all got a little rusty Aiden and I started getting serious, we all graduated high school and there we are at community college! Aiden and I got Associate’s degrees in business and moved to downtown Chicago because we always loved the city. That’s when Sam gave me the Impala, for my 20th birthday and as a going away gift. That’s also when I must have gone off your radar. We started working at a local bar and we rented a small apartment and we loved it. We were in love with everything: our jobs, our neighbors, our lives, each other. There was only one problem, a wendigo. Now I know what you’re going to say- ‘what the hell Krissy, wendigos live in caves in the woods and they would never come to a big city like Chicago, that’s madness’ I know, it is madness, but that’s what all the signs pointed to-”

“Wait, wait, wait, I thought you said you and Aiden had given up on hunting? A wendigo rolls into town and you two think you can handle it as rusty as you were?”

“Yeah, I know Dean, it was not smart. So anyways, we think it’s a wendigo because of how the bodies are turning up, and they were always in dark abandoned factories so we thought that it made sense. Well, we get to what we think is the wendigo’s fake cave thing or whatever and it turns out we were very, very wrong. It was a nest of vampires who had made the killings look like a wendigo so that any hunters who travelled that way would get the wrong impression and them come into the nest with the wrong weapons. Well we fell for it and that’s exactly what happened to Aiden and me. We both tried to get out, but the vamps got Aiden. By the time I was able to get help and kill every last one of those bastards in the nest he had been sucked dry. So I decided to start hunting on the side again so that I would stay sharp and help some people along the way. So that’s it. That’s ‘the Aiden story.’”

“Wow, I’m so sorry Krissy. That must have been terrible.”

“Yeah, it was,” Dean looked over at her and saw that silent tears were streaming down her face, “and you wanna know the worst part?” Dean cringed wondering what could possibly be worse about the story. “When I went to clean up the apartment after what had happened I found a little velvet box in one of his jacket pockets. I’m sure you could guess what was in it, but I’ll tell you anyways. You know what it was Dean? It was a wedding ring. It looked like he had been saving up for years for it, and he never even got to give it to me.” At that point Krissy was audibly sobbing and she had to pull over. This time it was Dean’s turn to comfort her. He knew how she felt. Cas was as good as dead to him, and he couldn’t even tell Cas that he was still alive because he lost all his memories when the last of his grace faded out. Dean had no one now, but it turned out Krissy was in the same place.  
An hour passed before Krissy had calmed down enough to drive. When they finally pulled into her parking garage it was 7:00 AM. Krissy had worried about coming in this late, and she was right to. The city was starting to come to life with the sun hanging low in the sky, getting ready to finish rising. She had to get inside before anyone saw how filthy she was. “Dean, thank you for listening to me today, but, you need to stop following me on hunts.”

“I know Krissy, I know. You just, stay safe for me, okay? And maybe send Sam a card every once and a while, I’m sure he worries about you.” 

“Will do Dean,” Krissy smiled at Dean and held out her fist, “for old time’s sake?” Dean raised his fist and smiled, “For old time’s sake.” They fist bumped, smiling sadly at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, you’re such a dork. Krissy turned, heading toward her apartment when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll talk to Bela, who knows, maybe Hell doesn’t have to be such a terrible place after all.” With that he vanished. Krissy never saw Dean again, but she always had the feeling that he watched over her, and all the other hunter’s kids who had deadbeat dads or absent moms, and finally in her life she felt like she had really changed something. Not just that she had changed Dean and made him into a better, well, whatever he was, but that she was doing something that all the other hunters said was impossible, she was getting out of the life. Sure, she still went on hunts that were a close enough drive, but she was doing that to help people, she still had a life outside of hunting, and in reality that’s all anyone had ever wanted for her and all the other hunter’s kids, Dean and her dad included.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it was sad...but that happens sometimes!


End file.
